Black Vampire
by Misty7books
Summary: Becoming an Animagus at age six was merely only the first of Harry James Potter's adventures, one of which also consisting of meeting the Black Heir, son of Regulus Black, at the same age, who just so happened to have this peculiar condition... HP/TR TR/HP Good!Voldemort. Good!Dumbledore. Good!Tom Riddle. Who should Regulus' son be paired with?
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1:** **(4131 words)**

"Congratulations, Victoria Prewitt," smiled one of the medi-witches, "It's a boy."

Reluctantly, with the care only a mother could possibly have, the newly graduated witch held her new-born son, the father having died a few months ago. While she loved the man dearly, she feared what the Wizarding World would think of her 'involvement' with such a Dark family. After all, her older sister, Molly Prewitt, now Weasley, married into a Light family, while she fell in love with a member of one of the Darkest. And a Death Eater at that.

However, she couldn't help but not regret the love she felt for the man, for, without it, she would not be holding her beloved son in her very arms at that moment. "I think that I should name you... Judas," she spoke aloud quietly, only her son hearing her words, "Fits wonderfully with our heritage, at the very least."

She didn't care what the Wizarding World would say; as long as she had her son, she knew that she would be content, of that she was absolutely certain.

"Yes, Judas Regulus Black will suit you just fine."

 **(-Line break!-)**

"Excuse me? Is there a Frank Longbottom waiting?" called out one of the medi-witches, and a recently graduated man stood quickly, worried if there was any bad news with the birth of his firs- born child.

"Yes! I-I mean, uh, yes, yes there is," he shifted from foot to foot, trying to hid his nervousness and curiosity. The medi-witch merely shook her head fondly. She had seen many, many, _many_ cases of this before, and whenever she saw a father care so much for this family member that he had never even met yet, it always restored some of her hope for human and wizard-kind, despite the horrid war taking place at that very moment.

"Follow me."

She showed him into one of the rooms, where his wife and new-born son were waiting for him. As he walked into the room, his wife grinned sleepily, "Hello, Frankie. Look!" She held up the son carefully, and he looked at her and his son for a long moment, gobsmacked.

"Were having a boy...?" She rolled her eyes tiredly in response.

"No, Frankie, we've already had a boy, and it's this guy." She gestured to the little bundle of joy in her arms, as a loving grin overcame her features.

Frank soon grinned back, "What should we call him, dear?"

She paused to think for a moment, "Perhaps..."

"Neville!" grinned Frank.

Alice paused for a moment before letting out a tired little smile, and nodding once, too tired to do the action any more than that one time. "I like that," she looked lovingly at her son as she passed him to her husband.

"Neville Frank Longbottom is the perfect name for him, dear."

 **(-Line break!-)**

"James, you need to calm down," mumbled an exasperated Sirius Black as he fondly rolled his eyes. Remus Lupin - otherwise known as Moony to the people that were at St. Mungo's who were waiting for the birth of the third Potter - was giggling next to him, both in chairs found in the waiting rooms.

The soon-to-be father, though, was pacing pretty much everywhere, wearing holes in the carpet that even magic couldn't fix. He quickly responded, "But what if something went wrong? What if Lily gets worse, or- or whatever their name is? Wh-what if, the worst happens, an-and I lose them BOTH?! An-a-and wha-"

"James Charlus Potter, sit your little _deer_ arse on that chair, and wait like a normal father. If you _must_ worry, do so _quietly_ ," stressed an incredibly amused Remus Lupin, but he bled some amber into his usual olive green eyes to try and intimidate his close friend. It seemingly worked, as an emotionally overwhelmed Prongs plopped down onto the chair next to Sirius, and he immediately began fiddling with the sleeve of his robes, while he bit his lip and tapped his foot rapidly in silence.

Sirius and Remus shared an amused glance. Who knew that their friend could be so... so... responsible...?

"Lord Potter?" asked a medi-witch, and James immediately stood up, meaning that he almost fell over, but Sirius and Remus held him up and shoved him in the direction of the medi-witch, following up behind him.

He walked through the room, and Remus and Sirius waited outside, giving their best friend and his wife some time alone with their new-born child. Soon after, a few minutes later, James walked out with a little blanket wrapped around something small in his arms. "Moony, Padfoot, say hello to the newest member of the Marauders."

Remus grinned and waved, "Hello, Marauder."

Grinning, just like the werewolf beside him, Sirius walked up to the child as his grin widened, "It's a boy?"

James nodded, "Me and Lils haven't decided what to name him, so we were hoping that his godfathers could help..."

Sirius paused, "Me and Snivellus?"

Nodding once more, James told him, "Yes," with a roll of the eyes, "Lily insisted that Snivellus be his godfather too. Anyways, could you go and get him? Lily said that he was probably outside, waiting."

"I'll go," Remus offered, "Padfoot should spend some time with his new godson."

"Thanks, Moony," Sirius grinned as James handed over his son, who seemed to be some kind of clone to him. His eyes were closed, so no one knew what colour they were yet.

Remus walked down the corridor and to the main entrance where he saw a pacing black-robed man, "Hello, Severus."

The man whirled around, "Lupin."

"James told us that Lily wanted you to see your godson. Come on, I'll show you where they are," Remus offered a small smile, before turning around and leading the man to where James, Sirius, and the newest Marauder were waiting for them.

The newly Christened father looked up when they entered, and though he seemed mildly uncomfortable with not mocking the man, he knew that Lily would somehow find out and give him a good talking to, "Good evening, Snape."

Severus Snape nodded his head, also slightly sceptical that they weren't mocking or bullying him, "May I... may I see the child?" Sirius froze for a moment, the baby still in his arms, but after receiving glares from Remus, and a reluctant one from James, the Animagus handed over the new-born to the man.

The man began swaying slightly, and the baby's eyes flickered open. Remus, James, and Sirius all leaned forward to see what colour they were, and Snape smile slightly at the sight of enchantingly green eyes. Lily's eyes. Sirius grinned, "Should we tell Lily?"

"If we didn't..." Remus winced, and they all shivered, even Snape. The wrath of that woman was very well known to all of them.

"I'll be back in a second," James volunteered, and he rushed into the room where Lily was.

Sirius turned back to look at his godson, "We still haven't decided a name for him."

Snape nodded, and he looked deeper into the boy's eyes. They might have been Lily's eyes, but they were also so much... brighter. They seemed to glow, even in the well-lit room. They reminded him eerily of the colour of the Avada Kedavra curse, the curse of Death. He had seen it plenty of times, what with being a Death Eater, "His eyes seem so much brighter than Lily's."

Remus leaned forward some more to check, and he nodded, realising the same thing, "Your right. That's rather unusual. He couldn't have inherited it from James or Lily, so how...?"

"Harry!" Sirius grinned, "That's what we should call him!"

The thought popped out of the two wizard's heads as the name was introduced to them. Rolling his eyes at the hyperactive man, Remus smiled, "That's actually a pretty good name." He sounded genuinely surprised, and Sirius scowled at the friendly insult, "I think it suits him perfectly."

Snape nodded, "Perhaps Harry James Potter, then?"

"Severus, that's perfect!" Remus grinned, and Sirius raised an eyebrow at the use of Snivellus' first name, but he ignored it for the moment. They could always talk about it later, anyways.

 **(-Line break!-)**

The Dark Lord growled as his ever-faithful Bellatrix reported that the child of the recently deceased Regulus Black had been born last week.

He still didn't know how Regulus had even died, all he actually knew was that the man was dead, as his connection from the Dark Mark was destroyed and it was impossible to remove a Dark Mark, unless the Dark Lord himself was the one who did it. After all, all it took was a Parselmouth, and he was the only one in Magical Britain, and that was at the very least.

"Do you know the name of the child, Bella?" he asked with an emotionless mask firmly on his face.

"No, my Lord. I only saw the mother of the child, and the child himself in her arms, as they walked away from St. Mungo's. I could find no more," she regretfully informed her wonderful and powerful Lord. How could she have been so careless!

He thought over the things he just learnt, before nodding, "I am pleased with what you have found, Bella. It seems that the mother has taken to hiding, which I will translate as betrayal, even if Regulus didn't betray us himself. Be sure that you and the Lestrange brothers find where Victoria Prewitt resides and be done with her, pureblood or not."

Bellatrix nodded her head at her Lord, "Thank you, my Lord! I will tell Rodolphus and Rabastan at once!"

"Good, Bella," Voldemort praised, "You are dismissed."

The rather insane witch bowed her head in thanks and left the room, absently thinking of how her cousin Regulus could even think to have a one-night stand with a Prewitt. Little Victoria was the sister of Molly Weasley (nee Prewitt), and attended Hogwarts in the same year as Regulus. Though, if Victoria was a Weasley like her blood-traitor sister, then Bellatrix was sure that she would be having a much more violent reaction to the news that her cousin had become a father, never mind the fact that he was dead somehow.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was pondering on the child of Regulus, knowing that it was male and born at the end of July, on the 27th, according to Bellatrix. Severus had only recently told him of the prophecy. Could this be the prophecy child?

'No,' he thought as he sat down at his desk to ponder a while, 'He is the son of a Death Eater, and very much a pure-blood. His mother will soon be dealt with, if not by my loyal Death Eaters, then by the Light side, for they very likely believe that she followed Regulus' example and joined him and his cause.' He softly chuckled, 'Fools. It's rather stupid what a mother's love will make some people do. Weak.'

 **(-Line break!-)**

"Dumbledore! Did you hear about Regulus having a child?" asked a worried Sirius Black to the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry himself, Albus Dumbledore, in the current headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, in his childhood home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

James and Remus were sitting on chairs at the other side of the room, Harry sleeping softly against James' chest.

"Indeed, I have," the elderly man replied, "His mother must be dealt with, as she surely went along with your brother to the Dark Lord. Their son, however, is innocent, and can be saved. Who, though, is the question."

Sirius raised an eyebrow in confusion at the last comment, while Remus, at the other side of the room with James, just giggled quietly, trying not to interrupt the conversation. James, at least, seemed to be just as confused as he was. The stern Professor McGonagall was standing slightly behind Dumbledore, also wanting to know where he was heading with this. Sirius tentatively asked, "And...?"

Dumbledore gave him a mischievous smile, and announced, "I do believe that you would be a suitable candidate for the raising of the child."

Remus couldn't help but break out into full on laughter, while James suddenly grinned, before whisper-shouting so as to not wake up his son, "Hey! Padfoot! Imagine Harry and... well, whatever your nephew's name is - just imagine them both going to Hogwarts together! They'll be just like us!"

Sirius' responding grin was all Minerva McGonagall needed to see before striding up to Dumbledore and going, "You _will_ make me retire before they come to Hogwarts, you hear me? I never want to deal with another group like the Marauders for a very long time, if ever."

Dumbledore chuckled, amused at his favourite professor's reaction to another addition to the next generation of Marauders, "I'll see that I try, but I make no promises."

 **(-Line break!-)**

"Is it done?"

He spoke quietly, but he was heard loud and clear by the three Death Eaters in front of him, the three Lestranges.

"Yes, my Lord. Victoria Prewitt was locked into Azkaban by the Light side for supposed allegiance to the Dark. The location of her son remains hidden, likely to be under the Fidelius charm. We do know that he resides with his uncle, my cousin, Sirius Black. He's close with Potter and that crowd," Bellatrix replied gleefully, delighted that she did not disappoint her Lord.

He blessed them with his very rarely seen smile, "Well done, Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan. If that is all...?" Voldemort received nothing but silence, and he continued, "You are dismissed."

After the three left, the Dark Lord Voldemort chuckled, much like how he did a few weeks ago, "I see your plan, Dumbledore. You're raising the boys - the son of the Potters' and the son of the Blacks' - together, hoping that, with a friend, little Regulus' son won't stray to my side."

He grinned; a great, vicious thing, "Good luck, then. You'll see just how much love will save you when your face to face with an Avada Kedavra."

 **(-Line break!-)**

"Aww," smiled Lily Potter one sunny June evening, over half a year later. "Look, James. Don't Harry and Leo look adorable together?"

The two boys were sleeping softly in Harry's crib, as Lily and James were looking after Sirius' nephew for a few days as Sirius helped the aurors with the catching of some Death Eaters. Another child, a boy born just last week, was in Lily's arms. Her husband walked up behind her to look over her shoulder, "Yeah, they do. As does Michael."

Lily turned her head to kiss James on the cheek, "Yes, he does." She sighed softly, "I knew that Sirius would be a pretty bad father. He never really grew up, did he?"

James chuckled softly, "I don't think I ever grew up, either, Lily-flower."

She rolled her eyes, "I know. Still, I was hoping that having a child would help him become at least slightly more responsible, like it did to you. He just leaves little Leo with us most of the time, and if we're too busy, then with Remus, or with Minerva."

"It's still really weird when you call Professor McGonagall by her first name, you know," James mock-shivered.

"Well, she won't be 'Professor' McGonagall soon, not with two Marauders going to school in ten years and a few months, and a third one a year after that," Lily pointed out with a smirk. Severus had taught her how to smirk like a true Slytherin to bring fear to the hearts of apparently brave-hearted Gryffindors.

By now, the Marauders were truly afraid of that smirk, and the threats it promised them.

She and Severus had made up last year, just before Harry was born, and she made him her eldest son's godfather, along with Sirius, and the godmothers were Alice Longbottom - who also had her own son in the same week as Leo and Harry's births - and Minerva McGonagall, who Lily had grown close to in her last few years at Hogwarts, and at the Order of the Phoenix meetings. Michael's godfather was Remus, and his godmother was Molly Weasley, who Lily became friends with when she learnt that Molly was in the Order and that she had several children, one of which was the same age as Harry, and another the same age as Michael.

He shrugged, "Meh. She still has a decade left of teaching, though. Anyways, if the risk becomes too great, we could always home-school Harry, Leo, and Michael over here. I know Hogwarts is the safest place, but it might not always be, you know?"

"Yes, James. I understand that, but at the moment, I want our boys, and Leo, to experience Hogwarts and how amazing it is," Lily told her husband with a loving smile, and he kissed her forehead.

"Then let's hope that nothing happens to us and our friends, yes?"

She nodded, smiling at the love of her life.

"Yes."

 **(-Line break!-)**

That Potter brat must be the one the prophecy spoke of, of that, he was absolutely certain. Sure, Regulus' child is a pureblood, as is the Longbottom child, but little Harry Potter was a half-blood. Because of his beliefs, that should mean that one of the purebloods should be the one with the power to vanquish him, but, he himself was a half-blood, despite no one knowing about it.

How ironic would it be if he was defeated by another half-blood? He himself was the most powerful wizard in the modern Wizarding World, perhaps ever, and he was much more powerful than any and all of his pureblood followers. Perhaps that was the truth for the three possible prophecy children, as well?

Also, the Potters are a very Light family, like the Longbottom family, and it's more likely that it would be one of those two children, as Regulus' child still has Dark blood in him, despite being raised by bloody Gryffindors.

Anyways, from reports by Wormtail, he learnt that the Potter brat has already had many instances of accidental magic, more than half a decade before average children first start to have small things happen. Apparently, the accidental magic is very powerful, as well, such was making the entire dining table, along with the plates and everything, fly in the air. He made some drawn pictures from his mother animated and able to move, apparently, as well, which the Dark Lord only learnt how to do when he was fifteen. Perhaps this child is more powerful than even himself.

But... not yet. He needed to destroy the child before the power of the Potter brat overtook even his own, but when?

 **(-Line break!-)**

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and Mike, quick!"

 **(-Line break!-)**

"No! Please! Kill me instead! Just don't hurt Harry! Please! Don't! Have mercy, please have mercy! Kill me instead, just spare my son!"

 **(-Line break!-)**

"Foolish woman."

 **(-Line break!-)**

Avada Kedavra green eyes the colour of Death peered at him curiously, silently.

The four-month old child at the other side of the room, wailing.

A curse the same colour as its victim's two eyes.

A bolt of light reflected off him.

The curse hitting the man.

The lightning-bolt.

A connection.

"Flower?"

 **(-Line break!-)**

"Lily!" James ran to his wife, suddenly very thankful that the Dark Lord only flung him aside instead of killing him.

"James," came the broken reply from his wife, "Is... is Harry?"

James raised an eyebrow and glanced at his eldest son, who was lying motionlessly in his crib, while Michael's crying stopped once he heard his mother speak. "I... I don't know, love."

She broke down crying on the floor, as James gasped at the sight of blood on the floor, "Lily! You're bleeding! Come on, let's go to St. Mungo's, you need to be healed."

"But... James," she was still sobbing silently into his chest, "Our little Harry, our little boy. Gone."

"I know, Lily. I know."

 **(-Line break!-)**

When Dumbledore arrived at Godric's Hollow, he was surprised to see it void of life. The two parents and the youngest child weren't at the house, but the eldest was. 'Is he... dead?'

He walked up to the young child, and jumped as eyes the colour of Death blinked open, "Harry? You're alright?"

As the child moved slightly, a bit of his fringe moved to reveal a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on the boy's forehead, and Dumbledore gasped, "The prophecy stated that 'The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal'. This is the prophecy child!" He then thought for a moment, "Then why did Lily and James leave him here, all alone?" Perhaps they didn't want a cursed child? It made sense, Dumbledore supposed, but maybe he shouldn't get rid of the boy, despite him needing to die in the future if Voldemort is to be killed. Although he knew deep down that eventually, the boy would have to die, he couldn't find it in him to do the deed.

Perhaps with Lily's relatives? As James no longer had any? Surely Petunia would care for her own nephew, especially if he offered them protection from the greatest Dark Lord the world had ever seen? It only made sense, but maybe Lily and James only thought that Harry was dead? Still, it's best if Harry grew up away from the Wizarding World. He would be more protected, anyway.

He nodded at his plan as he whisked Harry away to the Dursleys, hoping that Petunia would be smart enough to accept the protection that Harry offered.

 **(-Line break!-)**

"James...?"

"Yes, Lily, dear?" replied her husband, who was holding Michael in his arms.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, and James raised an eyebrow in confusion before she pointed to his crib to find that it was empty.

"You don't think that he's alive, do you? I mean, a dead body can't really move, but maybe he only seemed dead but he was actually alive," James suggested.

"It doesn't matter, he's not here," Lily sighed as tears began forming in her eyes. Oh, how would Severus react to the news? She knew that he was the one that told the Dark Lord the prophecy, but he truly believed that the Dark Lord wouldn't think that the one who could defeat him was a half-blood. So why did Voldemort go after Harry? "James, don't blame Severus for this, he truly believed that we wouldn't be the ones targeted."

"But it's his fault that You-Know-Who even heard the prophecy!" James countered.

"If he didn't tell the Dark Lord, he would be killed as You-Know-Who would have just used Legilimency on him, James, surely you understand that!" Lily told her husband, who reluctantly admitted that she had a point. "Anyways, where's Sirius and Remus?"

"I... don't know," James shrugged, and Lily rolled her eyes as she moved to place Michael in his crib.

"We'll see them soon enough."

 **(-Line break!-)**

Little did they know that Sirius had entered the house a few minutes before Dumbledore did, and when he saw the death and destruction of the house, he felt his anger growing larger and larger. It was when he saw the lifeless body of his godson that he reached his snapping point. He raced out of the house to chase the traitor, Wormtail, not giving a second thought to his nephew who he was looking after that night, right when he apparated to Godric's Hollow.

He thought that he would be returning in a couple of minutes, after checking if everyone was alright, but apparently, his temper was shorter than he thought.

In the next few hours, he found himself in Azkaban for the supposed murder of multiple muggles and the actual traitor, feeling extremely guilty for abandoning his nephew, who he had grown to care for after a few months.

 **(-Line break!-)**

Remus was currently relaxing at his house after a recent transformation when he was fire-called by Lily. "Remus, we were the ones that You-Know-Who targeted. Harry..." she sniffed a bit, "he was killed. But somehow, You-Know-Who was defeated as well, when Harry died."

Remus gaped, and the raced forward, through the floo, before appearing in the very much destroyed house of his best friends with Sirius nowhere to be found, "What happened?"

And so, they told the werewolf everything that happened that night, while little Leo somehow escaped Number 12 Grimmauld Place to end up at some orphanage, but not before taking a small pouch that was expanded on the inside, filled with books that his father wrote, filled with information for him.

He found himself at a small orphanage on the outskirts of London, where he was raised as poorly as one Harry Potter a few streets away.

 **A/N: Okay, so, Word hasn't been working for me, so that's why I haven't posted literally anything for a while, which really annoyed me. I've been writing everything on Notepad, and I've found that I very much prefer Word over Notepad, but that makes sense as there's italics and bold, but oh well, that's why nothing has been posted for ages, sorry about that. It's fixed now though! So expect lots of new stories, and updates to the already existing ones! :)**

 **Anyways, yes, yes, yes, I know. I have tons of other stories going on at the moment, but it was just Christmas when I started writing this, and I have a severe love of board games, so my uncle showed me Fury of Dracula and I thought of this plot bunny, and I just had to write a story just slightly based on it. Well, not the story, but just vampires. I really don't have enough of them in my stories.**

 **Also, this isn't a Dumbledore bashing story like pretty much every single other Harry Potter fanfiction I've written. Sure, it might seem that way right now, but it isn't. This is a 'Good Dumbledore' and a 'Good Voldemort' story, because I want to see a fanfiction where Dumbledore and Voldemort are sort of friends by the end, with no death, 'cause I'm a sucker for happy endings.**

 **Of course, this means that we need a completely new villain of the story, but you know what? I have no idea who that's going to be. Is it going to be Ron? Will it be Bellatrix Lestrange (I've decided no on that one, since she would always listen to Voldemort and what he decides)? Maybe there'll be no villain at all, and they'll all just deal with school like normal children. Please do tell me your opinion on that, by the way.**

 **Like every other story I write, I'm just making this up as I go, and yes, that was a Dear Evan Hansen pun. I don't know when the 'Good Voldemort' part will even happen, but it won't be that far into the story.**

 **Oh, also, I'm really sorry if I made Sirius seem like the bad guy, I didn't mean to do that. He just has a short temper, and he truly thought that Harry was dead. Also, he viewed Leo (Sirius gave him that name so that he would appear more like a Gryffindor) as his brother, who he thought he completely hated, and reluctantly cared for slightly, so that was why he tries to push away the thought of Leo, since he's the spitting image of Regulus, but with bright, medium-blue eyes from his mother, like how Harry's a clone of James but with Lily's eyes.**

 **And, yes, this is a Harry/Tom story. I know I write too many of those... sorry? But not sorry? I mean, I love that pairing so much, so of course I'm writing it. I would go for Harry/Regulas' son, but I felt like Tomarry for some reason. Harry and Judas will just be besties.**

 **Sorry about this being so long, but the first author's note of any story of mine is usually absolutely massive!**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Friends Meet

**Chapter 2:** **(3532 words)**

"Get up, freak!" shouted an angry Uncle Vernon from the outside of his cupboard one sunny Thursday morning in mid-June.

Harry shot up like a bullet at the sudden and rather headache-inducing wake up call, knowing that there would be hell to pay if he didn't make breakfast before heading to school. It had already been over a year and he still couldn't believe that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were even letting him go to the local primary school along with their precious 'Dudders'. Sure, Dudley would beat up anyone who so much as held open a door for him, but still, education was everything, and it was what would free from his horrible relatives, of that he was certain.

After quickly putting on some of Dudley's old clothes from about two or three years ago (and it was still several sizes too big for him!), the six-year old raced downstairs to begin making blueberry and cream pancakes for the other three members of the household. Of course, he didn't get any of them, as per usual.

School was the same as always, with him learning as much as possible while still pretending to get horrid scores in tests so that the Dursleys wouldn't hit him even more than usual. It was already bad enough with the various bruises decorating his petite frame, he really didn't need any more broken bones than he already had, or it would be near impossible to hide from the teachers at school. He also had a habit of hiding in a hidden corner of the small library at the school during meal times, as Dudley and his friends wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near there.

Unfortunately, he soon found himself on the way back to Number 4 Privet Drive, as the school day had ended about five minutes ago, and #4 was about half an hour away, though Dudley always caught a ride with Piers, one of his bullying friends.

That was when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, and the voices of Dudley and some of his friends along with them. One of them called out, amongst splatters of laughter from the others, "Hey, look! It's the Freak!"

"Yeah!" cried another.

"Aww, why're you walking alone, Freak?" Dudley called tauntingly. "Where's mummy- wait, you don't have one!"

Another one of Dudley's friends chuckled, "Probably ran away the second she saw him! Maybe she even dropped dead from his freakishness!"

Harry tensed as he heard the responding laughter from the others. Dudley shouted from behind him, "Let's show him what she wanted to do to him when she found out how freakish he is!"

Seeing what Dudley said for the battle cry that it was, Harry raced up the street, sweat clinging to his chest and brow as his lungs worked themselves to the limit. Damn these large, baggy clothes! He was always freezing in the Winter and boiling in the Summer! It made it very difficult to get away from Dudley and the other bullies, at the very least, though he doubted that the Dursleys were smart enough to think of that themselves. It was just a lucky coincidence.

The next thing he knew, rocks were whizzing past him, most likely thrown by the members of Dudley's gang, death threats being shouted after the sprinting six-year old.

All that was in his head was the words, _'Escape. Escape. Get away. Just imagine how much more helpful it would be if I was something else, anything else, that would help me get away better.'_ The words were ringing in his head and, as he turned a corner, the world suddenly grew and he realised that he was much closer to the ground than before.

Underneath him, he felt four legs running as fast as possible, and he felt two ears on his head, long and pointed. What... what was he?

Deciding not to push his luck too much, he attempted to fit under the dumpster, with... alright results. His ears were pressed slightly against the dumpster, but he was otherwise fine. He was hiding, curled up underneath it, and had decided that he had, against all odds, somehow transformed himself into a fox.

He turned his head to look at Dudley and the three other members of his gang as they ran down the street. The pig in a wig was snarling, "I'm sure he went this way!"

Another nodded, "I am too. So where did he go?!"

Harry didn't move an inch. He had no idea what Dudley and his friends would do to a defenceless little fox if they saw one, so he made sure to not attract any attention to himself. He hid as still as a statue as the four bullies made their way through the street, searching behind fences and trees, it helped that he had mostly raven-black fur, like his unruly hair when he was human.

One of the bullies sighed, "It must have been his freakishness."

Dudley nodded, "Must have." He then grinned maliciously, "I can't wait to see what'll happen when he goes back home. Who knows what my mum and dad will do to him when they hear about this!"

Receiving laughter from the others, Dudley walked to the end of the street with Piers and turned the corner, most likely going to where Piers' parents were waiting for them. The other two separated at the other end of the street, one turning left and one turned right, to where Harry assumed must be their houses.

Only after he was certain that they weren't coming back did he slowly crawl out from under the dumpster, thinking, _'I don't need to be a fox anymore. I can be human. I'm safe.'_ His clawed paws patted against the pavement, and he soon transformed back into his human self. Harry mumbled, "How is this possible?" and he jumped when he heard a response about two meters away, behind him.

"Magic," the stranger told him. Harry spun around to look at who was talking, and he saw that it was a boy about his age, with wavy, shoulder-length, pitch-black hair, and zaffre-blue eyes. He was, of course, taller than Harry by two or three inches, and he was leaning against the brick wall of a house on that street.

Harry blinked, "Magic?"

The stranger nodded, "My father left many notebooks for me before he died, and they're all about magic, and what happened to him. I've tried some things out, and it turns out that it's real."

Eyes widening, Harry trying his hardest not to gape like an idiot, "Magic's real? But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always said that magic didn't exist."

"Are they muggles?" the stranger returned, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical people," the boy explained, and Harry nodded, absolutely certain that the Dursleys could probably hurt him a lot more if they were magical.

Harry knew how crazy the boy sounded, but he would still trust him over his relatives any day, so that's what he did. "So, you're saying that what I did was magic?" At the nod he received, he asked, "So how am I magical in the first place?"

"Well, either your parents were magical, or you're a muggleborn," the boy returned. "If both of your parents are pureblood, meaning that they're descended from pureblood witches or wizards, then you yourself are a pureblood. If one of your parents is magical and the other is not, or is a muggleborn, then you're a half-blood, and if one is a pureblood and another is a half-blood, that's enough for you to be a pureblood as long as your half-blood parent has a pureblood parent. A muggleborn is someone who has two muggle parents. A squib is someone with magical parents who has no magic themselves. Does that make sense?"

After about a minute of thinking about it more thoroughly, Harry nodded, "I don't know what I am. I've never met my parents. Aunt Petunia always said that they didn't want me and they left me with them."

"Oh," the other boy responded apologetically, "I'm sorry. Mine are dead, I think. My father is, I don't know about my mother."

"Sorry about that," Harry told him. He then narrowed his eyes as he realised that he didn't know the other boy's name, "What are you called?"

"My name is Judas," he responded, "Judas Black. At least, that was what my father called me."

Harry smiled, and stuck out his hand, "My name is Harry Potter." The eyes of the stranger - Judas, Harry reminded himself - widened with shock and surprise, and also recognition, but other than that, he made no sign that he had ever heard of him before. He politely shook Harry's hand and grinned.

"I need to tell you all about the Wizarding World now!" he announced, "You should have known everything already, since you're famous in our world."

Harry froze for a second, "I-I'm what?"

"... You don't even know why, do you?" Harry shook his head, and Judas continued, "There are many different types of magic. Some is Light, and some is Dark. There are Light wizards and there are Dark wizards. There was a Dark Lord known as Voldemort in our world, who wanted to separate the Wizarding World from the Muggle World to prevent what I assume happened to you as much as possible."

"Y-you mean?" Harry stuttered, and instead of continuing, he pointing at his frail, thin frame, and Judas nodded.

"Yes, and I approve of that want. He and his followers were killing many Light families though, which I don't think is the right way to go about it, and the Light wizards fought back. In 1981, Voldemort went to kill the Potters." Harry's heart skipped a beat. "He didn't kill your parents or your brother, just injured them a bit, and they're still alive. He did try to kill you, though, and I'm talking about with the unstoppable killing curse that can't be blocked or reversed, when he tried to kill you, it just bounced off of you and killed him instead. It did give you that scar on your forehead, though." Harry went to touch it when Judas told him of that. "You're seen as the Saviour of the Wizarding World, but some believe that Voldemort is just very weak, instead of dead, and I agree according to the things that my father left for me."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't mention anything about the last part. Then, his eyebrows both raised in surprise, "I have a brother?!" Judas nodded, and Harry tried to calm down. It would do no good to shout, not now. "What about your family?"

"The Blacks?" Harry nodded. "Well, first of all, my mother's family is the Prewitts, and they're a mostly Light family. I don't know much more about them, really." He shrugged. "The Blacks are a very Dark family that supported the Dark Lord. My father was a Death Eater, which was what a follower of Voldemort was called. He had an older brother, who was best friends with your father and was undeniably Light, but he was sent to Azkaban, the Wizarding prison, for betraying them. I don't believe that for a second though, especially from what my father left me."

Once again, Harry didn't mention the last part, not wanting to be intrusive, since he knew that if he had anything from his father, he wouldn't be so quick to share it with a practical stranger. "I guess you can't choose your family. So, am I a pureblood, half-blood, or muggleborn? I'm not a squib since I did magic, right?"

Judas nodded with a smile. "You're a half-blood, since your father's a pureblood and your mother's a muggleborn. I'm a pureblood," he informed Harry, and the raven-haired boy nodded in understanding.

"Can every wizard and witch do what I did?" Harry asked interestedly.

Judas paused for a moment, "Ehh... kind of. Of course, with the existence of magic comes mythological creatures, such as dragons, fairies, werewolves, vampires, and many more."

"Really?" Harry asked, eyes wide with curiosity and delight from learning so many new things in one day.

Nodding, Judas continued speaking, "What you did is known as the Animagus transformation, where a witch or wizard transforms at will into one specific type of animal. It's incredibly difficult and is only taught in the last year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and even then, many don't manage to do it. Each witch or wizard has an animal personal to them. For example, I've heard of a professor at Hogwarts whose Animagus form is a tabby cat with markings around her eyes to signify her glasses."

"Oh. Does that mean that I have markings around my eyes, because I have glasses?" Harry asked as Judas gently grabbed his arm and guided him down the street.

"Not particularly, as I assume that it's not a signature thing of yours. Your much more likely to have bright green eyes, raven black fur, and a little marking for your scar instead of your glasses."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Why were you talking about mythological creatures before, then?"

"Because a werewolf always has the form of a wolf, as that is the most signature thing about them, but they can only transform into it on the full moon, and that's only if they're fully understanding and acceptable of being a werewolf. Most aren't, so they transform unwillingly as some sort of mutant half-breed between a wolf and a human, and very much murderous. A vampire, on the other hand, will always be a bat," Judas told Harry.

"That's interesting," Harry smiled.

Judas then grinned, showing off two pointed teeth, "Can I tell you a little secret, Harry?"

"Uhh, sure. If you want," Harry responded, trying to be polite.

"My grandmother on my mother's side was bitten by a vampire while she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Usually, vampires can't have children, but since my mother was just about to be born, it worked. It made my mother a half-vampire, or, in other terms, a human with vampire skills and characteristics. She had a sister, who was born before her, so she wasn't a vampire. My mother became pregnant when she was seventeen, and I was born when she was eighteen, after my father died. I don't know what happened to her, but I remember that I was sent to live with my father's brother for a few months, who, like I said, was sent to Azkaban when you and I were one. I escaped the house where he lived and took a small never-ending pouch filled with my father's books, and I flew to the orphanage a few roads down. Of course, being a quarter of a vampire has its perks, and I can easily get around and explore."

"That's cool!" Harry grinned, but then he paused for a moment, "Aren't vampires supposed to burn in sunlight?" He looked up and saw a cloudless sky and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the bright, burning sun above them.

"That is true."

"Then how aren't you burning alive yet?" he asked worryingly.

"Well, you see, I was exploring a bit in the shade of the houses, searching for a way to the Wizarding World, which is my current goal at the moment. I only know about your fame from overhearing some witches gossiping to each other in London. So, I was exploring, and then I felt a deliciously Dark aura," Judas explained with a grin, showing off his pointed canines. Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I followed it and it happened to lead me to you. It's the reason that I'm not burning, it kind of creates an invisible sphere of magic around you that, if I am inside of the sphere, protects me from the sun."

"That... is awesome!" Harry grinned, having a sudden appreciation for his love of books, as without it, he probably wouldn't understand a word of what Judas was telling him.

"I do wonder how you have such a Dark aura, since you are one of the main figureheads for the Light side of the war," Judas spoke, mostly to himself, but for Harry's benefit as well.

"You know what you said?" Harry asked, "About how you can easily get around, and that you're hardly ever at that orphanage you were left with?" Judas nodded. "That sounds like what I'm going to do, I think," Harry pondered quietly, though Judas still heard what he said.

"If you wish, you can always come with me. It'll be easier to hunt with another animal there, anyways," Judas smiled cheerfully at the thought of having a friend. "It's how I get most of my food, the orphanage is very poor and can't afford much food, and they all hate me for being 'different'. I'm lucky I took my father's books or I would have probably hated myself as well."

"Now that I know about my magic, I do think that I like myself a little bit more, especially since I did a really complex transformation before I even went to magic school. Hogwarts, was it called?" Judas nodded. "I'd love to hunt food with you," Harry grinned. "I admit, the Dursleys don't really feed me very well. I'm curious, though. Do you drink blood like a full-blooded vampire?"

"No, I don't. I just need Dark magic to sustain the extra magic and powers I have, and your aura is doing that and more!" Judas grinned.

Harry stopped walking, making Judas stop too. "Can we go now?"

Judas raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Sure. Want to see my favourite places to hunt? Be warned, though, it's a field. Well, a park, but still, it's practically a field."

Harry giggled, "Anything's better than the Dursleys, and hunting in a field doesn't sound so bad if you're a fox. I think it would be pretty boring and annoying if you're a human."

"Well said, Harry," Judas grinned. "Come on," he guided Harry into a small, deserted alleyway and the two transformed, with Judas now being a little pitch-black bat with enchantingly blue eyes, and Harry with eyes that were still the petrifying colour of Death, and was rather helpful when it came to hunting, as many creatures were drawn to Death, it appears.

 **(-Line break!-)**

A few streets away, Arabella Figg was worrying since she couldn't find little Harry anywhere. Perhaps he finally made a friend at that school of his and was staying over? Still, she should check with the Dursleys, or Dumbledore would be disappointed in her.

Mrs Figg picked up her walking cane and slowly made her way to Number 4 Privet Drive, and she hid behind the fence and listened to the Dursleys speak with disgust about their magical nephew. She had never actually heard them speak about Harry before, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing! They despised that poor child! She had grown to care for the sweet little boy over the years, who never complained about her excessive number of cats, or her atrocious cabbage soup, so she had to get him out of the- no, she had to help hi- no! She had to tell Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix! They'll be able to help.

She rushed back to her house and to her fireplace before fire-calling the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who was currently at the school, talking to a snarky potions master.

 **(-Line break!-)**

In the meantime, Harry was sprinting down streets, chasing after Judas, who was leading Harry to the field/park that he liked to hunt in, while Harry experimented how fast he could run as a six-year old in a fox's body.

He was also rather confused about the colours of his fur as a fox, as was Judas.

The majority of his hide was a dark auburn, unlike the raven-black that he and Judas were expecting. The tips of his four legs, two ears, and tail were all black, and there was a little bit above his right eye where there was a lightning pattern with white fur, obviously signifying his signature scar. Of course, his eyes remained the Death-green colour that Harry adored. Judas had asked him about it, and Harry could only shrug at the auburn colour; as far as he knew, he had black hair and the Dursleys were blonde, so they were both unsure how Harry had an auburn pelt.

Still, the combination of colours just seemed perfect for Harry, and he thought that Judas being a pitch-black bat with wonderfully blue eyes suited the boy just fine as well.

 **(-Line break!-)**

Also, at that moment in time, the Dursleys were feeling absolutely furious at their magical nephew and cousin which they raised so kindly, though that quickly changed to delight when he never returned later. Of course, that changed once more when they opened the door to find Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and Arabella Figg, all with very unhappy frowns on their faces.

Petunia fainted.

 **A/N: You know, originally, I was going to have Harry and Judas stay behind at the Dursleys to see if any wizards would show up to check why Harry wasn't there anymore, and they would confront them and ask if they could join them in the Wizarding World, but I decided that doing that was too soon for Harry to be reunited with his family. They'll still spy on them, though, they just won't talk.**

 **Remember, Dumbles isn't evil in this story. Nor is Snape, or Mrs Figg, or Voldemort either. Also, I don't want the Malfoys to be evil either, since I hate a snooty Malfoy. Keep sending me suggestions for who you want as a villain, it'll be really helpful for me to write a story that you'd like!**

 **This author's note is much shorter than the previous one, and I've already written the next chapter, and the author's note in that one is absolutely massive, probably more so than the first chapter's one. So, enjoy this shorter author's note in the meantime. ;D**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
